Mackenzie Willows
This wouldn't be happening if you liked pina colada and getting caught in the rain - Mackenzie to Luke in Mackenzie Moves Mackenzie is a strong girl whose friends are Emma , Ravi , Zuri , Katie and has a little crush on Luke , although its hard to tell. She loves to sing, act, dance, draw, play sports, and play video games. She is very popular and all the boys think she is beautiful. She takes advantage of that in one episode. She is protrayed by Jessie Parks. Personality She loves company, most people say she's nice. Everyone loves how funny she is, and how she can say what she wants. She is really strong. She's always in the mood to be in a play or movie, and acts nice to her friends. (She turns mean in The Just Friends Zone? ) Her boyfriend is still Luke , but, they have a long distance relastionship after Mackenzie Moves. Episodes *Luke's New "Girlfriend" She asks Luke to be her lab partner. *The Secret She tells Luke her secret. *Doggy Days She tells Luke another secret *A Broadway Billy Pt. 1 *A Broadway Billy Pt. 2 *The Just Friends Zone? *Emma's new friend (her name is mentioned) *Katie+Mackenzie? *Club 363 *New Recruits *JANTsie *You Snooze, You Lose Your Powers *Jessie the Movie *New Job, New focus *Zuri Rides Again Pt 1 *Zuri Rides Again Pt 2 *Nutella Punks Arrival *Just Jayden...And Everyone Else *Mystery Girl *No More Bullies *A New York Cinderella *Middle School Musical *Middle School Musical 2 *Middle School Musical 3 *Finch's First Love *Creepy Kenzie Comes A' Callin' *Creepy Kenzie's Curtain Call *Trip to Texas *Talent Shows and Fashion Shows *Mackenzie Moves ("last" appearence, possibly) Relationships Luke Ross Luke Ross is most likely to be her boyfriend. In The Just Friends Zone? she says they are boyfriend and girlfriend. In Jessie the Movie Luke accidentily says he hates her, but really he loves her, but Mackenzie made him mad for a second. Emma Ross Mackenzie and Emma are best friends. Katie March In Katie+Mackenzie? , Mackenzie starts to hang out with Katie more than Emma , so they are best friends possibly. They both seem to be popular, but appearently that's not why they are friends. Skyler Jones Mackenzie doesn't like her at all, mainly because she gets everything she wants, and she's a total brat. Skyler is jelous of her very much. Ravi Ross In The Secret it explains Ravi and Mackenzie are best friends. Billy Har In a movie, they are supposed to be in love with each other. She really likes him! Bunny Bunny and Mackenzie have a very special bond that none of the others have. Julie Smith Mackenzie is a bit weirded out with Julie , but she tries to overlook it, and fails. Julie really thinks Mackenzie is a fairy because of her powers. She tells her, "Listen fish and chips (cuz she's brittish), I AM NOT A FAIRY, I AM A MYTHICAL CREATURE!" Jayden Willows Jayden is her brother, and she loves him very much, to Luke 's disgust, but Jayden likes Emma , meaning that Emma is dating her brother. And Mackenzie is dating Emma 's brother, much to their disgust Luna Willows Mackenzie really loves her, as everyone does, and she's the only character who knows her name and her story before Luna tells them. Gallery Mackenzielovesshadow.jpg 100 1026.jpg DSCF0027.JPG 100 0961.jpg Mackenzie Fish.png|New Jessie Photos- Mackenzie Mackenzie is old.png Halloween Mackenzie.png Creepy connie2.jpg Creepy connie.jpg Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Teens Category:Main Characters